The mobile market has grown significantly in the last few years. As new mobile communications devices come to market, each offers new sets of hardware features that are attractive and useful to consumers. Unfortunately, software development for mobile communications devices has not kept pace with hardware development. This is because each mobile communications device will often use a different operating system, software platform, or set of application program interfaces (“APIs”), even if each mobile communications device is made from the same manufacturer. Additionally, each mobile communications service provider or carrier will often customize the performance, configuration, and interface for each device that it services. As a result, there is wide divergence between the software platforms and software development for mobile communications devices.
In order to unify the different software platforms available for mobile communications devices in a market where there are numerous manufacturers and providers, there has been some effort to develop cross-platform solutions. Cross-platform refers to operating systems or software applications that are designed to work on multiple platforms without requiring significant changes to the underlying software code. In general, cross-platform architecture is more common and more easily implemented on desktop computing platforms due to the availability of memory and processing resources and the standardization of interfaces on each type of platform. Desktop cross-platform systems do not transfer well to mobile devices that lack these resources. Instead, cross-platform developers will sacrifice or adopt different methodologies in order to provide a system that is powerful enough to handle different applications across as many platforms as possible, while maintaining a low memory footprint.
The typical cross-platform system will comprise a component or module that is platform-independent, a component or module that is platform-specific, and an abstraction layer that may be utilized by either of the other components. These components or modules are generally software-based, but are designed to incorporate the commonalities and unique differences of the hardware upon which they are installed. Each component will communicate with others using its own API. This presents a problem in not having a uniform API for developers to use. In order to provide compatibility on as many devices as possible, developers will abstract the underlying platform such that the various differences are not apparent. For example, the abstraction layer's API is often designed to be general and non-specific to the platform upon which it operates or the functionality it is being used to implement. Additionally or alternatively, the cross-platform system may incorporate a powerful all-inclusive abstraction layer that provides some functionality that is duplicated between platforms, thereby implementing a general, multi-purpose layer. As such, the “powerful” abstraction layer is designed to account for all of the different features and desired functionalities implemented by utilizing that layer. While in theory, this provides some cross-platform features for arbitrary types of software, in reality, low-level features that require full integration with a device's operating system are ignored, since this type of abstraction layer design tends to isolate platform-specific and platform-independent components. Further, building such an all-inclusive abstraction layer requires a large body of software code, which can be difficult to manage when maintaining platform abstraction layers for different platforms. What is therefore needed is a way to develop and build a cross-platform system that provides both high and low-level mobile device integration without taxing mobile device resources. What is further needed is a cross-platform system that may be implemented on any mobile communications device, regardless of manufacturer or service provider. What is also needed is a more lightweight abstraction layer that does not compromise power or functionality.
Because of the design of previous cross-platform systems and methods, the testing or quality assurance (“QA”) of these systems is tedious and difficult. Each platform-specific component must be tested. Changes to the code for the different components require writing new testing code to evaluate these new changes. What is therefore needed is a more efficient way to test the cross-platform system.
Currently, there are multiple mobile device operating systems that each cannot run software built for other operating systems. As such, developers must build software specifically for a mobile device operating system, and therefore the mobile software market is said to be “fragmented.” Recently, there has been some effort to create common operating system environments for emerging mobile communications devices. For example, Google® and the Mobile Handset Alliance® have developed a mobile communications device platform and operating system called Android™. Other common operating systems such as Windows Mobile®, Apple iPhone™, Research in Motion's Blackberry®, and Symbian® also exist. While using a common operating system is an effective solution to reduce fragmentation, it is unlikely to eliminate the problem. As long as there are multiple platforms that have significant market-share, software applications will need to run on the multiple platforms in order to achieve market penetration.
Some developers endorse virtualization as a possible solution. For example, Java® ME has been proposed as a viable cross-platform for mobile communications devices. However, it is well-known that running a virtual machine on a mobile communications device will typically tax its resources to the point of significant performance degradation. Further, virtual machine architecture is designed to be generic and therefore offers little to no access to the particular device running the virtual machine software. As such, running a virtual machine on a mobile communications device is not a desirable solution for highly-integrated software, such as security software, drivers and other software that significantly interfaces with the device's operating system.
Another cross-platform solution for mobile communications devices is the adoption of a common binary runtime environment, such as Qualcomm's BREW®. However, BREW is proprietary and limited to devices built upon or approved by Qualcomm®. As such, there are significant limitations as to the type, scope and breadth of applications allowable on BREW. Additionally, developers are restricted from accessing the low-level (operating system) features of the mobile communications device, which limits the amount of customization and integration available.
While these early efforts provide some cross-platform functionality, they are not adequate for highly-integrated software. What is therefore needed is a more efficient way for creating, developing and testing a cross-platform system for mobile communications devices that is easy to manage, implement and update.